There Are Such Things as Coincidences
by doodlepie16
Summary: Ever had a kid with your own flesh and blood without having to get pregnant? Obviously not. Plance fanfic
1. Chapter 1

There Are Such Things as Coincidences…

CHAPTER 1

The bay doors opened to reveal a 24-year-old Pidge in her lab coat and blue research glasses as she walked into the main air base, followed closely by a group of cadets in single file. She led them past jets, fighters, and other forms of aircraft until they reached the largest and most advanced of all known aircraft in their solar system. The cadets, ever the enthusiasts, gaped and stared in awe as they stood in the presence of the IGF-Atlas, which seemed to bask in its own magnificence beneath the luminescence of the lights above it.

One cadet with brown skin and frizzy, dark hair seemed to shake with pure admiration and excitement as tears began to brim from her blue eyes.

"It's even better than when it was on the news," she couldn't help but raise a finger to flick her tears away. The cadet next to her just scoffed to his brother beside him.

"Nerd," they snickered and the girl just blushed and stood there, embarrassed.

Pidge, having heard the exchange (after all, what kind of sane adult like her _wouldn't_ be a tad nosey with kids' conversations?), pulled her hands behind her back, discreetly tapping a button on her watch. Upon activation, a small hatch in the base opened up, allowing Rover 2.0 to exit the small hole. He scanned his surroundings for Pidge, and once he detected her by the Atlas, awaited her command. She made a gesture with her head at the two boys snickering at the girl. Thanks to the situational adaptor Pidge installed in Rover, he got the gist of what she was asking him to do. He flew over to the group of cadets.

As he neared the snickering duo, many of the cadets noticed his presence, including the girl. Her eyes widened as she glanced towards her instructor. Pidge just winked at her.

Soon enough Rover was right behind the boys who were too busy snickering to notice. That is, until they heard the sound of an air horn blaring in their ears. Only it had a special modification.

_TALK LOUDER DOUCHEBAGS!_

-came Nadia's voice screaming through Rover 2.0's speaker and the boys screamed, "MOM?!"

"Oh, are you surprised to hear me? Well guess what, you'll be hearing more from me _and_ your father after your last period! Do you realize who that girl beside you is? YOUR COUSIN, MALLORY KINKADE. So, it looks like _you're_ gonna be having a _good_ time handcuffed to a chair while your ears fall off of your heads!"

"They already are," squeaked Harry.

"Shut up and listen because I wanna know if YOU HEAR ME HARRY AND JERRY GRIFFIN?! CAUSE I HOPE YOU DO CAUSE YOU'RE BOTH DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! D! E! A! D! DEAD!"

And then came Rover 2.0's programmed voice.

'End of recording'

"Recording?!" they squawked in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah," Pidge butted in, "She made _tons_."

"Tons?!"

"Yeah, wanna hear the rest?" they shook their heads violently in response. Pidge just put on her 'smug face'.

But the moment was interrupted by the arrival of an unexpected visitor. He walked into the base with two cups of coffee in hand, smiling brightly as he approached the group. His brown hair was a bit longer and a bit more tousled than in his teenage days, but his face was unmistakable with his combination of Altean markings beneath his eyes and rounded ears. Oh, and who could forget his signature jacket? Not Pidge. She'd seen him wear it practically all the time back in the day.

"Hey!" he greeted, before noticing the twins shuddering on the floor looking pretty… uh, well, you get the picture…

"Am I… interrupting something?" Pidge chuckled.

"No, no, we were just finished… reprimanding the twins," he hummed in understanding.

"I see… "

"So what brings you to the Garrison?" she asked, taking her cup of coffee and waving a hand to the kids to come follow her into the IGF-Atlas.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how you're doing"

"Just fine, thanks"

"Gee, harsh much?"

She scoffed jokingly.

"You're a dork. How did I ever become besties with a _dork_ of all people?"

"Okay, one, I think you mean _dorks_. Never forget the 's'. And two, 'You come here to rock out?'"

"I'm startled, stumble back, and say how I was 'just looking at the stars'"

"Nice to know you still remember your lines"

"How can I forget? That was the day we found each other and Voltron"

"Remember when the ship crashed and we saw Shiro?"

"Then wished for a diversion and 'literal BOOM', wish granted. Keith on a cycle, does himself a pick-me-up, we all hop on and drive over a cliff. Now I know we all hate cliffhangers, but let's just leave it at that."

"Aww," the cadets whined.

"Sorry, kids," Lance chuckled, "There's a time and place for these stories, awesome as they are, and now's no—Hey, are you taking notes?"

"Were we not supposed to?"

Pidge snapped her gaze behind her where almost all the cadets were either taking notes or recording on their Garrison Educational Tablets (GET). She slouched and sighed for a brief moment before regaining her posture.

"You can keep your notes and recordings as long as you don't let those get in the hands of any journalists, reporters, pretty much anything related to the news. Oh, and the Voltron series producers."

"Yeah, we've had enough stalkers for a lifetime," Lance agreed as the cadets put away their GETs.

Pidge clasped her hands together, gaining the cadets' attention.

"Now then, we've had enough disruptions for this activity, so let's get a move on."

The cadets and Lance followed her through the halls, as she gave a tour of the whole ship. Passing through the bio lab, the hangar, and others, they finally reached the control room, where Pidge introduced things like the main interface, turret controls, and the quintessence-infused diamond crystal that was once a part of the Castle of Lions and now powered the IGF-Atlas. At the end of the tour, she set down her finished cup on one of the consoles.

"And that concludes our tour of the IGF-Atlas. Thank you all for being here for this experience, I hope you all enjoyed. You may all go ahead and explore the ship for fifteen minutes if you'd like. Make sure you didn't forget anything later on our way out."

The cadets saluted and went to roam around, erupting in boisterous and excited chatter, while Lance set his own empty cup beside Pidge's , and decided it was the perfect time to ask her about something that had been bugging him for years. He turned around… to see Pidge right behind him with a deadpan expression on her face.

"AAHH! I mean—how'd you do it?—I mean—wait, no—I mean, yes—no—I mean—" his stammering stopped abruptly when she held his chin, squishing his cheeks and lips in the process, and pulled him over to one of the stationed chairs in the room.

With her head now level with his (how she hated her small stature, not even puberty did much to help), she let go of his chin and crossed her arms over her small chest (again, thanks puberty), while Lance caressed his face. She rolled her eyes.

"You can stop that now, your face is fine. I didn't even hold it that hard!" he glared at her.

"You underestimate your own power" she just scoffed.

"Whatever. So what was the actual reason for you coming here?"

"Nothing much" he grumbled.

"I don't consider the fact that you decided to 'see me' _during_ class hours as 'nothing much'"

He casted his eyes to the floor, curling in his lips with a slouch. Pidge bent down and pointed her face up at his, locking into his gaze with determination.

"I'll ask you again, what is your _actual reason_ for coming _here_?"

If looks could kill, Lance would have been on the verge of death by now with how intense Pidge was staring into his eyes. For a brief moment, he considered hiding away in a corner and cowering in the shadows with what he was about to reveal, but instead dismissed the thought and stared back with equal intensity. He took a deep breath…

"When your dad and Matt… were presumed… dead…"

"Yeah?... "

"Did you ever doubt yourself… ever believed that it was true?" Pidge froze.

"I mean-," he realized that he shouldn't have asked her that, "Never mind, you—you don't have to answer that! Th—that was a stupid question!" he stood up, panicking, and turned to leave the room.

Pidge didn't stop him.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

He knew he shouldn't have asked her that question. He _knew_.

"Ugh," he groaned, banging his head multiple times on the side of the IGF-Atlas' hull.

Respected aircraft or not, the Atlas could knock some sense into him anytime.

BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ

Lance yelped in shock as he heard the buzz of the alarm system, the red lights blaring from inside. He saw the cadets scrambling out of the entrance as the ramp lifted itself up. The IGF-Atlas was on lockdown. A breach. There were at least 20 cadets all in all. There were only 16 that got out. And Pidge. Pidge, Pidge, Pidge! Katie! She was still in there! Agh, and he didn't have his bayard! Of all the—nevermind. He shouldn't be panicking right now. He had to get in there.

"You!" he pointed at one of the alien cadets.

"Me?!"

"Yeah, you! There's still four more of you in there! Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Um, last I remember there were three in the bio lab and one heading towards the main contr—"

"Yeah, thanks!" Lance wasted no time in running to the ship.

The ramp was nearly shut closed. He had to think fast. Ummm, maybe something he could use to propel himself in. The crates! Yes, the crates! He ran towards the nearest stack of crates and did a frontflip, using his foot and the momentum to propel himself against them, backflipping into the gap right before it closed shut.

Pidge was… shocked. Like, really shocked.

She could tell he was having problems with moving on from Allura's death, even if it seemed like he didn't. She knew he'd ask for advice from her (to which she would have responded with an 'Ask Keith'), because it was quite obvious that he hadn't. Or maybe he'd ask for a favor he couldn't ask Hunk because he was too busy. But she never would've expected he'd start with the one question she hadn't asked herself in years. The one she was once too afraid to answer, or at least she thought. When she snapped out of her daze, Lance had already left. Dang it. She should probably go and apologize.

She was about to press the button and open the door, when someone had already opened it. It was Cadet Harry Griffin.

"Griffin? What are you doing he—" smack.

Pidge was suddenly sent flying across the room, landing on her side. Her glasses skidding across the floor, fortunately unharmed. Then Harry screamed, a creature flying out from his mouth. The same creature Honerva had once used to manipulate the Alteans into her control. Then he crumpled to the floor, unconscious. The last thing that Pidge saw was the creature trying to breach the casing that held the crystal, before everything tuned black.

Thanks to the emergency toolkits which were strategically placed throughout the ship, Lance was able to get the cadets out by using a wrench to smash the glass. Two of which were Mallory Kinkade and Jerry Griffin.

"M-m-m-m-my brother… w-w-we have to help him"

"No. I know you want to help him, but you have to escape with the others"

"But—"

"No! Now listen to me; This is a schematic of the Atlas," he held up a small holographic device, "Even on lockdown, the ship has secret escape routes to the emergency exits and escape pods. Use this to find the nearest ones, and if whatever was able to bypass security and put this place on lockdown takes it over, use the pods. Now go!"

"NO! You don't understand! I know about the dark creature that that Honer-something used to control the Alteans! There was one in the bio lab and it possessed Harry! It made him lock us in here and it's probably what caused the lockdown!"

"WHAT?! Alright, you're coming with me, kid! I'm gonna need an extra couple of hands or two if we're gonna get outta here! Anyone else?"

Mallory stepped forward.

"I can help stabilize the crystal if the creature affects it in some way"

Then the Olkarion cadet stepped forward.

"Miss Holt may be in danger since she had been in the control room this whole time. I may be able to wake both her and Harry as they are most likely unconscious at the moment. I'd rather not wait as there is the possibility of the dark creature possessing one of them. It will take time and a large portion of my energy will be depleted, but not enough to knock me unconscious"

"Alright then, let's go!"

A loud bang reverberated from the opposite side of the doors and alerted the creature. It was having a difficult time with getting through the crystal's casing. It had to get in now before the others did.

_BANG_

Almost there…

_BANG_

Almost…

_BANG_

It was in.

One final bang came from the door as it was bashed open.

Lance and the cadets spotted the crystal as it began to turn a dark red and purple.

They were too late.

They could only watch in pure horror as the IGF-Atlas was being taken over.

A rumble sounded throughout the base as a black and white hole appeared above the IGF-Atlas, sucking it in, and just before it was wholly sucked up, a pod zipped through the hole. Then the portal was gone.

Admiral Iverson went to check the pod and found four cadets, one asleep and three shaking very heavily.

No Pidge. No Lance. No IGF-Atlas. All three disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

There Are Such Things as Coincidences…

CHAPTER 2

Sparks flew as Lance broke off a wire at least 5 yards long from its socket, the force somehow leaving the plug behind. He ran over to Harry, still unconscious, dragging him to the rest of the group.

"Hey! That's my brother you're dragging around!"

"Sorry, but you all need to get out of here fast!"

"What"

"Excuse me?!"

"No. Just _no_. There is no way that we're just gonna leave you here!"

"And there's no way I'm letting any of you kids go on a journey to space like some egoistic, tiny-brained, reckless, idiotic nitwits, and put all your lives in potential danger!" he retorted, taking back the small holographic device from the Olkarion cadet and using it to find the nearest escape pod.

"Isn't that what you and the other paladins did?" The Olkarion cadet pointed out.

"No, actually, Blue catnapped us, flew into space and took us through a wormhole to the Castle of Lions on Arus." his response was blunt as he asked them all to step back, sighing as he did a small dance, the floor lighting up in different colors with each step he took, the Voltron series theme song playing on a hidden speaker. The cadets raised their brows.

"This is the doing of an eccentric lady lunatic with purple hair and a yellow headband" Lance deadpanned and Jerry shrank back in embarrassment as Mallory and the Olkarion turned their heads to look at him. After a brief moment, Mallory went back to their previous conversation.

"What about Miss Holt? We're not just gonna leave her here! Are we?"

A portion of the floor cleared to reveal a hatch, a hook attached to the opening. Lance began tying the wire to the hook.

"I can't let her go with you, as much I want to. I need her help to recover the Atlas. We can't risk it getting into the wrong hands or causing any sort of casualties. Besides, if I don't, she'll go pom-pom on me," he shuddered.

"After me and the guys accidentally knocked Chip off the floor, we got so screwed that none of us were ever able to look at Pomeranians the same way ever again,"

If he wasn't too busy tying the knot, he would have noticed the way the cadets shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, curling in their lips and straightening their backs. Jerry's eyes flashed with all the memories of the scolding he had gotten from his mother. Who knew there was someone scarier?

One last tug on the wire was enough to assure Lance.

"Alright, time for you guys to make your way out. The IGF-Atlas will take off soon and I _don't_ want any stowaways onboard, unless anybody wants to get detention once the Atlas is recovered and safely returned to the garrison?"

"But—"

"No buts, cadet, that's an order from your senior and retired defender of the universe. Now get." The Olkarion cadet squeaked as she was pushed into the hatch, fortunately grabbing hold of the wire right before she hit the ground.

"Hey! Some peacemaker you are!"

"You really needed some practice with your reflexes, all I did was give you a little push"

"Haha, very funny," she spat as she got off the wire and landed on the ground.

Suddenly, another squeak was heard as Mallory was the next to be pushed down the hatch, almost landing on the Olkarion cadet as she frantically grabbed hold of the wire.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked again.

"Don't worry, I was talking to him," she said as she helped Mallory down.

"So, Mallory huh?"

"Yeah, um, you?"

She pulled her I.D. card from her pocket. It read: TANJA MIRAJ.

"Wait, so Tan_ja _or Tan_ya_?"

"Tan_ya_"

"Okay then. Welcome to Earth, Tanja," she held a hand out at her.

"Happy to be here, Mallory," she shook her hand.

Then they watched as Lance pulled the wire back up and tied it around Harry and lowered him down, his brother following suit.

"Cadet Miraj! Heads up!"

The holographic device fell above her, and she caught it with both hands.

"Nice catch. Now follow the schematics. I've already outlined the route for you. Good luck, cadets"

* * *

The room was quiet. Nothing could be heard besides the light snoring of the two unconscious people in it. One was a man about the age of 26, the other was a woman about 24. Both were handcuffed and propped up against the wall, leaning against each other. Some might say they looked quite comfortable in each other's warmth. Others would say they were quite peaceful. Point is, they looked cute.

Now back to the story…

Lance's feet twitched and he jolted awake. His pupils felt shrunken and his whole body shook, the small bruise on his forehead beginning to throb. What happened? It was then that he felt a warmth radiating from a weight leaning on his shoulder. His head snapped to look at Pidge's sleeping form, tufts of her honey brown hair carefully framing her head and face. Her body began to shift, curling in, like she was making herself more comfortable against him. Her petite form made her seem like a child cuddling a big, warm teddy bear; the way she rubbed her cheek daintily against his shoulder made her seem like a cat begging for food; and the slight vibration coming from her chest as she breathed made it seem like she was purring.

When did his bruise stop throbbing?

When did he notice all these details?

When did he start having so many questions?

Was the surveillance camera on and recording?

He hoped not.

Suddenly, Pidge began to stir, her eyelashes fluttering open. At first, all she saw was a very familiar looking jacket, and muttered something under her breath. For some reason, it sounded a lot like 'wuzza derksh jakt doong hir'. Then her head snapped up at him, their gazes locking together, and after a brief moment of silence, she spoke.

"Did I miss all the fun?"

"You kidding me? You slept right through it! I mean, how do you _do_ that?!" she just shrugged.

"Hey wait, are you wearing my glasses?"

_Sigh. _He had a lot to catch her up on…

* * *

_Flashback…_

_After waving the cadets goodbye, Lance hurriedly made his way back to Pidge. He had to get her out of there. The moment he arrived at the control room, he ran and scooped Pidge into his arms. Right now, they were vulnerable, totally defenseless, and in need of back up, and unfortunately, with the IGF-Atlas taken over, they didn't have enough resources to do so. But the good news was, he got Pidge. Bad news, he should have devised some kind of plan to take down the intruder defense systems, because as soon as he picked her up, laser guns popped out from the ceiling at pointed right at them. _

_As we all know, Lance isn't the type to think that vulgarity is cool, after all, it's part of what makes him awesome. But honestly, with all the disadvantages that were thrown right at him, who could blame him for blurting out the only word he could think of…_

"_F***"_

_If only he had Pidge's glasses right now._

_Oh wait, that's right, they were right in front of him._

_ He quickly grabbed them and placed them over his eyes, activating the targeting system at the laser guns. Iverson could yell at him later. He rapidly tapped at the frame before the guns could shoot, the blasts encasing their targets in particle barriers, causing every shot the laser guns fired to be reflected back at them, effectively wiping themselves out. He tapped the frame one more time and encased the crystal's casing in another particle barrier to prevent the dark creature from controlling the Atlas any further. He pulled Pidge up into his arms, yes bridal style, how else was he supposed to do it, he's a natural-born gent with the looks, the skills, the certified I.D. and the paid account on , which pretty much expired over 10 years ago when he forgot to pay for it the year he got into the Garrison, to prove it, because who the heck needs a site when he can just find a girl there. Yeah, his younger self never really had the brightest ideas, especially when he was a teen. _

_He suddenly remembered the words he told the cadets when he helped them make their escape._

"_**And there's no way I'm letting any of you kids go on a journey to space like some egoistic, tiny-brained, reckless, idiotic nitwits, and put all your lives in potential danger!"**_

_Did they even realize that he was referring to his younger self? Hmm, most definitely._

_ Anyways, back to the story, he carried Pidge over to the exit, the bashed up remains still on the floor, when he realized, how the heck was he supposed to shoot when he had Pidge in both his arms? And so he flipped her over his shoulder 'cause eff the rules of 'Proper Mannerisms, Gestures and Gentlemanliness Towards Ladies, Damsels and Women' 'cause how the heck is the tiny kitten slung over his shoulder any of the three. No, she was a hard boiled egghead with a brain smarter and more devious than Einstein himself with a ferocity so sizzling she could fry his butt like litson on a stick with no mercy._

_ Soon, after a brief moment of pondering, he looked back at the crystal's particle barrier and decided to tap the frame again, adding an extra layer in case the first one he put up failed. And before running out the door, he added an extra extra layer just for good measure. He whooped happily as the blaring red lights and buzzing came to an end._

_For now._

_ As the doors reopened, he made his way to one of the secret hideouts hidden in the ship, feeling immense relief as he was almost there. He figured that the barriers wouldn't hold for long, so he had to hurry, thanking Dios for the fact that the entrance to the room wasn't Nadia-proofed. And alas, as right as he was, there were times he wished it weren't so, but the blaring red lights and buzzing alarms signaled the fact that the barriers failed and the creature was in control of the ship again. He knew he shouldn't have looked back, but he had panicked, and in doing so came face-to-face with a laser gun pointing right at him. He yelped as he ducked for cover and ran like the wind as his face nearly got scorched off his head. Fortunately for him, though, Pidge's glasses could also pinpoint the locations of each and every gun that would pop up, and using this modification, he was able to put a reflecting particle barrier around them before they could shoot, and like before, destroy themselves instead._

_ But in all honesty, as nice as this was, he needed a gun. One that he could hold with only one hand while he supported Pidge with the other. He knew that there was one hidden around here somewhere he just didn't know wh—oh, hey! There it is! Thank you, Pidge, and your fantastic brain. He kicked the panel with all his might, causing it to dent and reveal the gun hidden in the darkness. He knelt and set down Pidge to properly reach into the space and grabbed the gun, smiling as he did. It was at that moment that the sentries decided to make their entrance._

_ There were at least twenty of them about to shoot them both, and with excellent accuracy, speed, precision and gunmanship, he took out half the group in three seconds flat. He smirked, feeling the exhilaration he once felt as a teenager, gunning down Galra sentries, blasting fighters into charred bits, a time long since passed when he became a pacifist. Yet at this very moment, he seemed to forget why he became one in the first place. _

_ This was who he was, The Sharpshooter. A title he branded himself with and became acquainted to as time passed. A title he left when Allura had died, when he decided to continue her mission and spread her words of peace, all the while helping his family on the farm, surrounded by all that he loved. And that was life. And he was happy. Until he started having dreams, memories of the woman he loved. Of Allura. And he would ask himself, 'had he truly moved on?'. He didn't know the answer, and made the decision to confide in Pidge._

_ The memory of how he began the conversation came back and hit him like a ton of bricks. The shock on her face. The way she froze. As if he reminded her of her darkest time. And that he did. _

_ He knelt there frozen and unmoving, completely unaware of the danger that was quite literally about to hit him in the face._

_ There was a cry of pain as one of the sentries shot at his forehead, and he collapsed._

_ Yet as his consciousness began to fade, he could've sworn he heard Pidge mumbled a "Whoops" as he succumbed to the darkness…._

_Flashback ends…_

* * *

Awkward.

It was the only way to describe how the situation felt. The air felt so still, awkward. Their mouths were dry, awkward. The silence between them as Lance finished his recap of events, awkward. Just sitting there and staring at each other. Nothing. But. Awkward. Pidge spoke first.

"Since when had we gotten so awkward with each other?"

"Since Hunk accidentally trapped us in a stock room when we were helping him find his old cookbooks."

"Oh, pepperoni"

"What?"

"Quacking mutt barzz"

"Pardon me?"

"Oh! UHHHHH"

Then she stood up and danced as much as her limbs allowed her to. Lance just sat there, again, awkwardly staring at one of his best friends doing a weird version of the tap dance, then doing a squat while moving her cuffed hands side-to-side. How did this girl get a brain disorder? His question was answered as Pidge's glasses did a scan of her head, diagnosing her with some kind of brain fog. It was then that he remembered how the Garrison kept a brain fog-inducing drug for prisoners in case they escaped. Now that the dark creature was in control of the IGF-Atlas, he must have administered some to Pidge while they were both unconscious.

Wait. What if he been administered some as well? He did a quick scan of his body to find no administrations whatsoever. Sighing, he felt glad that at least he was still sane, when Pidge began crying and yelling "BAAAAAAAAAAHHH". He flinched and plugged his ears with his fingers. Okay he really needed to know the symptoms, like, _now._

"What are the symptoms of brain fog?!" he asked Pidge's glasses, yelling over Pidge's bawling.

BRAIN FOG: SYMPTOMS

Communication difficulties: Holding a conversation may become difficult because you can't find the right words to say, even written communication may be a challenge.

Concentration problems: You may have difficulties following along or concentrating on a task at hand, being easily distracted.

Decreased productivity: When thinking and concentration are impaired, the ability to carry out tasks is affected, too. You become less effective at completing tasks.

Decision-making: You may find it difficult to weigh the pros and cons of a scenario, so it may be difficult to make a decision. You may become indecisive or passive.

Depression: With brain fog, your mood may be affected as well, which may onset **depressive symptoms**.

Disorganized thinking: Thinking and disorganized thoughts are a common symptom of brain fog. Conversations can become confusing as a result.

Distraction: As mentioned above, because of a lack of concentration, there is a greater risk of distraction.

Drowsiness: When the brain is fatigued, a person may feel fatigued overall, which can lead to drowsiness.

Errors: There is a greater risk of errors in brain fog.

Fatigue: Brain fog and fatigue often go hand in hand, especially when lack of sleep is the culprit.

Impaired cognition: This can range from minor to severe.

Inability to think critically

Inattentiveness

Learning difficulties

Lethargy

**Low energy**

Memory problems: Either short-term or even long-term forgetfulness.

Decline in social activity

"Oh yeah, that's just great. Looks like it's all up to me. AGAIN"

And that's when he felt the ship shake.

The Atlas was taking off.

He felt the ship rise and felt something pulling at him like gravity.

It became stronger and stronger that it pulled him and Pidge to the wall.

Panic began to rise in his throat as he clung to Pidge as she just screamed a "WHEEEEE".

The last thing he saw before everything turned black, _again, _were the words on Pidge's glasses.

ANOMALY DETECTED: POSSIBLE SOURCE: WHITE HOLE

ESCAPE POD C-03 HAS LAUNCHED


End file.
